


Faerey's Welcome

by Somewhere_overthe_Reylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Disappearance, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Mention of Apartment Fire, Mention of Mugging, Mention of Therapy, Mention of gun violence, Mention of pregnancy, Mild Fluff, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Rey is Ben's Guardian Fae, Rey wont let Ben die, Reylo Baby, Reylo Kid, Sassy Nonna Padme, This is Fluff to Me, Treehouse Fairy Door, Triggers, Young Ben Solo, dark energy, mention of car accident, mention of child almost hit by car, mention of food
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhere_overthe_Reylo/pseuds/Somewhere_overthe_Reylo
Summary: Nonna Padme sends Young Ben Solo a Fairy Door and of course he humors Nonna Padme and puts it on a tree.  Little did he know, he would always have someone watching out for him.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 36
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into the Fae world so please forgive the inaccuracies, this is fiction and straight out of my head. 
> 
> Please note the trigger warnings for child almost hit by a car, gun violence, mugging, and apartment fire. As always, if I missed something in the tagging, PLEASE let me know and I will tag it.
> 
> HUGE THANK YOU and the pledge of my undying love and devotion to Dyadinbloom, the best beta and smutbulter eva <3

  
Han stepped back, admiring his handiwork, wiping the sweat off his forehead with the hem of his shirt. He dropped the hammer in the grass and turned toward the dark-haired boy bobbing with excitement on the porch.

“That should do it kid; she’s all yours!” Han said to the gangly eight-year-old as he bounded toward the tree house, quickly scaling the wooden boards up the trunk to get inside.

Ben could hardly contain his excitement. He had waited three long months for his dad to finish building the treehouse, and he wanted to thoroughly inspect it for himself before he ran down the street to tell his best friend Poe it was finally finished. He scrambled through the hole in the plywood deck and smiled down at Han, giving him a thumbs up. “Dad, it's _perfect_!” he squealed.

“Wait! Wait!” Leia yelled as she came out of the house holding a cardboard box in her arms, the screen door slamming behind her. “Nonna Padme sent this from Naboo when I told her we were building a treehouse!” 

Ben scrunched up his nose and looked down at his mother. Wild horses couldn't drag him out of the treehouse at this moment. 

“It’s a fairy door for the tree. In Naboo people put them at the base of trees to attract fairies. Some people, like Nonna Padme, believe that if your tree has a door, a fairy will come live in your tree and they will protect you throughout your life. It’s just a silly legend, but your Nonna believes in it so we need to set this thing up and send her a picture or I will never hear the end of it the next time we visit.” Leia said, rolling her eyes at Han. “Han, give me a hand with this, would you?”

“Of course, Princess…” he smirked. They had been married long enough to know that you don’t want to get on Padme’s bad side, so he gladly knelt down and helped Leia unpack the box. Enclosed were a small, arched yellow door, a sign that said “Faereys Welcome”, and a small white daisy. Everything was carefully laid out on the grass.

“I don’t know, Mom...it sounds dumb. Do we really need to put it on?” Ben asked, sticking his head through the hole in the wood. He didn’t even want to think about how the boys in the neighborhood would tease him about it. 

“ _Yes,_ Ben,” Leia sighed. Han headed off to the garage to find something to stick the door to the tree. 

Han returned with some epoxy as Ben climbed down and helped Leia position the pieces where they wanted them on the base of the tree. He applied a small amount to the back of each piece and handed them carefully back so they could be placed back into position. 

“Mom, fairy is spelled wrong.” Ben pointed at the little sign.

“Yeah, I guess it is...does it really matter? I doubt anyone will be looking closely at it,” Leia said, placing the white daisy on the yellow door gently. “And, done! Ben, run and get the camera, and then you can go play!” 

Ben took off like a shot, running through the house. Knowing his mom would kill him if he broke the camera, he opted to walk briskly back to the tree, carefully cradling it to his chest.

He handed the camera off to Leia and she motioned for him to go to the tree. “Kneel down by the door so Nonna can see you and the door together...perfect!” Ben flashed a crooked smile of missing and too-big teeth, balancing on his knees next to the tree while pointing at the little yellow door.

He stood up and brushed his pants off, anxiously looking at his parents. “Can I go get Poe now?” 

“Of course! Go get him and have some fun. I’ll bring out some snacks in a bit for you.” Leia waved him off and he took off down the street.

“The things we do to humor your mother…” Han said to Leia with a smirk.

“Luke and I each had our own fairy doors on trees in the yard growing up, and we turned out fine. I’m sure Ben will have forgotten all about it by the time he gets back with Poe.” Leia threw her arms around Han’s neck, stretched on her tip toes and kissed him on the lips. “Thank you for humoring me and _my mother._ I love you.”

“I know.” he said with a smirk as he swatted her ass and walked back to the garage to put the epoxy away.

  
  


_5 years later_

“Boys! Time to come in for dinner!” Leia hollered from the porch. 

It was a warm spring evening and the fireflies had just started making their appearance in the yard. Ben and Poe kicked a soccer ball back and forth on the lawn under the tree house. 

“Five more minutes? Please, mom?” Ben yelled back and he swung his leg back and kicked the ball with all his might. The ball sailed past Poe and hit the base of the oak and hit the fairy door with a loud crack. 

Ben had long forgotten about the little faded yellow door, concealed by the tall grass at the base of the tree. Splinters of yellow wood flew from the door and the little sign above it split in two. The ball ricocheted off the tree and out into the street. Without thinking, Ben loped out onto the blacktop to grab it. He bent and extended his arms toward the black and white blur rolling out into the road when he heard a horn blare. He felt a hard shove from behind. He flew across the street, knees dragging on the pavement and his chest hitting the curb. 

He quickly turned around to see who pushed him and saw a pair of sparkling green and gold eyes. She was half sitting, half laying in the street, wearing a white dress, and her brown hair was tied up into three buns. Ben looked on in shock as a car drove straight through the girl. The sound of brakes locking up brought him out of his stupor. He heard a car door slam and he looked down, assessing the damage. He had two holes in the knees of his jeans now. His mom was gonna be pissed.

“What the fuck, kid? Are you okay? You scared the shit out of me! You can’t run out into the street like that!” An older man in a brown leather jacket was leaning down in front of him, babbling in a panicked voice. 

Ben was trying to process what the man was saying and what just happened. The man from the car was now standing in front of him and holding his hand out to help him to his feet. 

Ben’s ears rang with white noise and all he could feel was his chest heaving and his heart pounding, and he stood breathlessly with the man that nearly killed him. 

“I...I’m so sorry,” he stammered. Leia and Han ran over to him at the curb opposite their home. Poe was right behind them.

“Oh my GOD! Ben, are you okay?” Leia grabbed his shoulders, feeling for broken bones, up and down the length of his arms, then pulling him in for a crushing embrace.

“What the hell, man?” Han was standing toe to toe with the man now. “You almost fucking ran over my kid!” he growled.

“I didn't see him! He ran out before I could stop! I swear I didn't mean to hit him!” The guy was pacing and running his fingers through his hair nervously. 

“The girl...i-is she okay?” Ben and stammered. 

“Who, honey?” Leia asked, smoothing his hair back away from his face.

“The girl. The girl that pushed me out of the way. The car hit her. I saw her laying in the street.” Ben’s eyes were wide with shock. He looked around for the girl in the small crowd of neighbors that was gathered to investigate the commotion. Not seeing her, he backed away from Leia and started walking around the car and looking up and down the street.

“Poe, did you see anyone push Ben? Were you playing ball with somebody else?” The last Han knew, it was just Ben and Poe playing and there weren’t any girls around their age in the neighborhood..

“No. It was just me and Ben. I ran toward the street but I didn’t get there fast enough, before the car...I didn't see anyone push him either.” 

Han and Leia looked at each other with concern. 

“Let’s get you inside. Do you need some water or to lie down?”

“NO! We have to find her and make sure she’s okay!” Ben was starting to panic. She was hurt, or worse. She had to be. The car ran right over her!

“Benny, I think you’re in shock. Come on, let’s go inside.” Leia put her arm around him and walked him into the house. Ben kept stealing glances back toward the street.

That night he dreamed of the girl standing on the deck of his tree house. She called his name and reached out for him. “Ben...You are not alone…” she kept repeating.

  
  


_10 years later_

Ben and Baz huddled together in the shadows of the scaffolding just after midnight outside the Kessel Run. They were sloppy drunk with kisses just as sloppy, giggling to each other as they waited for their Uber back to Ben’s. They had gone out to celebrate his new job. His first _career_. It had been six months since he graduated college and his internship with First Order Design, the most prestigious architectural firm in the city, had paid off with a starting assistant position to one of the founding partners. 

Ben had never really treated Bazine to anything fancier than Outback Steakhouse during college, so this was a treat for both of them. DelMonico’s Downtown was bougie and expensive and Bazine had begged Ben to take her there. He was dressed in his best suit and she was in a low-cut black number that hugged her curves that she had borrowed from her roommate. They dined and drank to the extent of Ben’s budget and then moved on to a much less expensive dive bar a few blocks over for a night cap. By the time they decided to head back to Ben’s apartment, neither were sober enough to drive, so they left Ben’s car in the lot and would deal with the extra fees tomorrow. _Fuck it,_ he thought. He could afford it now.

Bazine’s hands clutched the collar of Ben’s shirt as she pulled him down into her parted lips. A minute passed and Ben felt her stiffen and she let out a small yelp.

“What, baby? You don-” he laughed. His mouth chased hers and he wondered why she was suddenly shy since they had been full on making out for a good five minutes already.

“ _BEN!”_ she hissed at him.

Ben pulled away and saw a pair of cold blue eyes and a mop of ratty gray hair over her shoulder. Panicked tears streaked her cheeks.

“Wallet and cell phone _NOW_ ,” he heard, and Bazine’s arm jerked behind her. 

“What the fuck, man?” Ben stuttered and the man pulled his arm out from behind Baz’s back to flash a small black pistol. “ _FUCK! Okay, okay_ . Take them, just let her go, _please._ ” 

Ben’s hands slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet and iPhone and held them out.

“Here, just take them and go!” Ben pleaded.

The man shoved Bazine toward Ben and grabbed for the wallet and iphone. Baz stumbled into Ben and he dropped the phone and wallet when he reached out to grab her.

When he looked up, Ben saw blue eyes blazing with fury, and the pistol leveled at Ben’s chest.

“ _Don't play with me you fucker!”_ the man spat. “Gimme that fucking watch and I’ll go.”

“No.” Ben’s eyes widened. “Just let me--.” He bent to reach down and get the dropped items, but he froze when he heard the metallic click of the slide cocking back to chamber a bullet.

“ _I SAID give me that fucking watch._ You look like a smart kid. Not stupid enough to die over a watch are ya?” 

Ben pushed Bazine behind his back and heard her plead with him not to do anything stupid and to just give the guy the fucking watch.

“ _Fuck you!_ That's my grandfather's watch. Take _anything_ but that.” Ben, now sober and adrenaline coursing through his body, shook with rage and balled his fists at his sides.

“Okay, kid... I thought you were smarter than that,” the man spat as he raised the barrel to Ben’s head.

_Ben Ben Ben_

Everything happened so fast it felt like a dream.

He heard a woman’s voice in his ear...mind...he wasn't sure, but it didn't belong to Bazine. 

A white streak broke his peripheral vision.

A shot pierced through the din of the muted city sounds. 

Ben fell to the ground. His body covered a hysterical Bazine, and pressed her into the cold pavement. He didn't know if she had been hit or not, but he stayed on her until he could get his bearings.

Ben lifted his head and saw a woman in a white dress standing over the body of the mugger. He lifted himself off Bazine and scrambled to stand. He took a few tentative steps toward her. The mugger was silent and unmoving on the concrete behind her.

The woman turned to face Ben, her green eyes wide and blazing, her lips pursed, as her gaze moved over him.

The woman stood up and strode over to meet Ben in the middle of the sidewalk, she gripped his wrists when they were toe to toe. Her touch was warm and featherlight on his skin.

The world around them stopped. A wave of calm washed over Ben. He should be sparking with adrenaline and maybe even in shock, but he was eerily calm. She looked familiar too, but he couldn't place her. Something about her eyes, the way they blazed with green and gold, they held in him a trance. Freckles dotted the bridge of her nose and cheeks and when she smiled the deja vu hit him strong.

“ _Beeeeennnnn!!”_

Bazine shrieked on the sidewalk behind him, breaking the trance. 

He turned to look at her prone body on the concrete. Black streaks of make up ran down her cheeks as her body shook with sobs.

Ben hurried to her side and grabbed her hand, gingerly helping her to her feet. He put his arm around her, and turned back to the woman. She was gone.

“Did you see her? The woman...in the white dress? Where did she--?” he stammered.

“What are you talking about, Ben? What woman?” Bazine said through her panicked sobs. “Hurry! Call 911!”

“She took him down! She saved us! We need to thank her!”

“Ben, I didn't see anything, just you kicking that guy’s ass! _HURRY and call 911!”_

“Wha-...Okay.”

He grabbed his phone up off the pavement and dialed, pacing as he waited for the dispatcher to pick up. Ben looked up and down the deserted street for a glimpse of white or anything that would convince him that she wasn’t a figment of his imagination. 

“911, what's your emergency?” 

“Uh, someone tried to mug us. We are in front of Kessel Run, off Republic and 4th. Can you send someone? I don’t remember what happened but the guy is down and I don’t know if he’s hurt or dead. He had a gun.” 

“Sir, we have a unit in the area and they have been dispatched. Please stay on the line with me until they arrive. Is there somewhere you can go that’s safe?”

“Yeah, I can stay on the line and the guy is either out cold or dead. We’ll be okay until they get here.” Ben walked over toward the curb, clutching Bazine against him. “Stay over here, away from him. The police will be here soon,” he whispered to her, covering the bottom of the cell phone.

Bazine just nodded as she sniffled.

Ben paced back and forth in front along the curb line. He didn’t dare get too close to the man, but he was morbidly curious what the woman did to him and if he still had the gun.

He took a few cautious steps toward the body and realized the gun wasn't in his hand anymore. Ben looked around the pavement in the immediate area looking for the pistol, but didn’t see it.

He heard a high wail of a siren and spun to see a police cruiser pull up to the curb in front of Bazine. An ambulance parked just behind the cruiser.

Two officers and two EMTs jogged over to Ben and Bazine, and they pointed at the body on the sidewalk. The EMTs rolled the gurney over and began to work on the man. The officers took Ben and Bazine aside for statements. Thankfully they gave their statements together so he just nodded along with what Bazine said. 

Neither spoke the whole ride back to Ben’s apartment. 

They both just crawled into Ben’s bed, kissed goodnight and laid in the dark. Ben tossed and turned for what felt like hours before he fell into a restless sleep. That night he dreamed of the woman in the white dress. She stood on the deck of his childhood treehouse and extended her hand, repeating “Ben, take my hand.”

_10 years later_

The blaring alarm shocked him out of a deep sleep. It took a few seconds before Ben realized it was the fire alarm that he was hearing and not his cell phone going off at the ungodly hour of 3:23am.

The acrid smell of burning wood filled his nostrils and he knew this wasn't a drill.

Ben surged out of bed and grabbed the trainers off the floor, where he had kicked them off after the gym the night before. He made his way to the front door of his condo, tapping his palm against the doorknob to see if it was too hot to touch. It was still cold against his palm as he turned it and pulled the door open slowly. Out in the hall through the smoky haze, he looked down the hallway of his building and saw some of his neighbors looking like deer in headlights, frozen in place.

“ _OUT! Get out now!”_ he bellowed. Mrs. Wexley grabbed her husband's arm and dragged him toward the staircase at the far end of the hallway. This prompted the others standing in the hall to follow them.

Ben did a mental roll call of the people on his floor and remembered that Kaydel, the single blond two doors down and across the hall, was out of town and she boarded her cat when she's gone. The other two couples on his side were heading to the staircase, and that left Ms. Kanata. Ben knew she was hard or hearing and used hearing aids because when she insisted on pulling him down for a hug everytime he helped her carry things up in the elevator, her hearing aid would chirp in his ear.

He walked down to her door and banged on it fiercely with a closed fist. He waited a few seconds, taking a chance that she might be on the other side of the door ready to walk out, he yelled “Maz I’m kicking in your door.” He waited a few precious seconds for a reply and heard none so he squarely kicked the door just next to the knob. He felt the door give and heard the wood of the frame splinter, but the door held. One more square kick, and it flew open into the apartment wall with a bang. 

A thick smoke poured out as the door opened, enveloping Ben. He remembered something from fire safety in school that smoke rises, so he got down on all fours and crawled into the apartment after taking a deep breath of air from the hallway. He crawled through the foyer and into the main living area and realized this unit was a mirror image to his. He quickly crawled to the bedroom and felt the knob, finding it cold. He turned it and pushed the door open. Smoke filled the bedroom and the air was warm. The air burned his eyes and singed his lungs through the shallow breaths he was taking. He felt his way to the bed and pulled up to his knees, feeling for a body on the bed. He brushed over what felt like a thin wrist under a blanket and he moved his hand up until he was sure he had an arm under his palm.

He tried to be gentle, but in his panic he gripped her by the bicep and frantically tried to shake the older woman awake.

Maz didn’t stir, so Ben knew what he had to do. He got to his feet and scooped the petite woman into his arms, and made his way to the bedroom door.

The living room glowed an eerie red through the thick smoke as Ben held his breath and sprinted for the front door. Once he breached the threshold into the hallway, he saw two bulky figures making their way down the hall toward him. The firemen hurried past him, following the billowing smoke into the unit. 

Ben continued down the hall, shifting Maz’s body over his shoulder and entered the stairwell. The smoke wasn’t as thick in the stairwell, but Ben’s lungs felt leaden and his body was wracked with heavy coughs as he made his way down two flights of stairs and onto the ground floor. 

Three firemen surrounded him once he had emerged from the building. The tallest one took Maz from his shoulder and hurried her over and laid her body on the grass, motioning for a gurney. Two EMTs rolled a gurney over and had an oxygen mask and tank at the ready, sliding it over her ashen skin.

The short, stocky one started yelling at the others running into the building. Ben was so disoriented he thought the firemen were speaking a different language; he felt dizzy, black spots permeated his vision.

Ben went down on the sidewalk. _Hard._ The fireman closest to him ripped off their helmet and respirator, and began CPR.

_Be with me. Be with me. Be with me._

Ben was scrambling up the ladder to get in the tree house. He was following the voice. _Her voice._ He felt calm and warm and _safe._ Like he was _home._ Once he got to his feet on the deck of the treehouse light poured out of the windows and the doorway, drawing him in like a moth to the flame. He ducked down to squeeze through the door frame. His adult body taking up so much space in his childhood haven. The minute Ben saw her he knew. He knew before she even turned to face him. He knew the shade of green flecked with gold that would be there and the freckles and that smile. He had seen it so many times in his dreams. She was the girl in the street the night he was almost hit by the car. She was the one who took down the mugger outside the Kessel Run. She was here again. 

_But...why was he here...with her...is he..._

“His pupils are blown, I think it might be shock! We need a transport _now!”_

_That voice._

The bright light moved out of his face and he felt the plastic mask flooding his lungs with pure oxygen. He tries to sit up, to gulp the fresh air. A firm hand on his chest pushed him back down onto the pavement.

“Sir, can you hear me? I need you to take some slow breaths for me. Can you do that? Can you do that for me? Try to relax, you may be in shock but we’ll get you fixed up.”

Ben nodded. _Her._ She was there. In the flesh. Unless he was hallucinating, which was entirely possible considering the circumstances.

Ben tried to speak but ended up coughing so violently he vomited.

“ _Relax,_ please just relax. My name is Rey and I’ll stay with you until the next ambulance comes, okay? I promise I’ll be here for you.”

Ben nodded again. He reached for her hand and brought it to his chest. He splayed her fingers across his heart and hoped she could feel this feeling too. 

Ben had seen those eyes in his past, in his present, and he knew they were destined to be a part of his future. 

Rey blinked at Ben, her eyes wide and her mouth open.

  
“I feel it _,”_ she whispered. She reached up and unbuttoned her turnout. She laced the fingers of her free hand through Ben’s and placed it over her heart. “ _I feel it, too., Ben."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years after meeting, Rey and Ben have found a quiet, happy, domestic life in suburbia with their family. Everything is perfect...for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its getting a bit angsty in this chapter but I promise it will get better! The tags have updated!
> 
> Thank you to Dyadinbloom for smutbutlering this chapter 🥰
> 
> Again, this is all straight from my head. I am not well versed in Fae lore, so if I make any mistakes or veer far off the traditional fae lore path, please excuse me or reach out and let me know what I missed.

_ _

_ Five Years Later _

“Daaaaaaadddddy!” 

Ben sat up out of a dead sleep, confused and disoriented. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and took a minute to process his surroundings. Rays of sunlight streamed in through the blinds that had covered the window since Ben was a kid. Dust and lint danced in the illuminated air and held him under a spell.

“Daddy? Daddy? Wake up!”

“Shhhhh, let’s let Daddy sleep a little longer, Sweetie. Want to watch some cartoons? Let’s go find Papa and see what he’s up to.” Ben heard Leia and Ivy in the hallway and he laid back down and pulled the threadbare plaid duvet up over his head. 

Ben tried to steady his breath, running through all the different breathing techniques he’d learned in therapy the last couple months. He was finally getting to where he could feel a panic attack coming and either avoid it completely, or calm himself enough to ride though it without much pain.

It had been four months and 12 days since Rey had disappeared. 

_ Disappeared? _ That was the term he was using these days. Ben  _ knew  _ she didn’t leave them that night. She wouldn’t. She loved them both fiercely, their perfect little family, and wouldn’t have voluntarily left them. Would she?  _ Taken _ was what he knew in his heart, but where? By whom?  _ Why? _

When Ben woke up that morning and found her side of the bed empty and cold, he assumed she had gotten up early for a run. When he had gotten Ivy up and downstairs for breakfast, Rey’s running shoes were by the door, keys in the bowl on the hutch, and her purse was still slung over the chair back where she left it the night before.

After several unanswered calls to her cell, he heard a faint ring from upstairs. It was still plugged into her charger on her night stand. Panic set in at this point and he called 911. 

The police were on scene six minutes after he called, the typical response for their sleepy, low crime town. Ivy bounced in Ben’s lap with her sippy cup of milk as he recounted the events of the morning to Officer Wexley. Even though Rey had left her job with the fire department after Ivy was born, and they had moved out of the city into a sleepy suburb, she was still known amongst and friendly with people in emergency services. Their concern over one of their own was obvious as they went through their home looking for anything that might hint at where she could be or any sign of foul play.

Ben had dropped Ivy off at the neighbor’s when he went to the police station for his formal interview. Miss Maz was their neighbor and babysitter on occasion. Ivy loved the quirky older woman who wore big, round framed glasses and chunky, brightly colored jewelry that mesmerized the curious toddler. 

Ben’s statement - interrogation is what it really felt like - took almost four hours. He answered everything to their satisfaction and left the station around noon. He called his parents on the way home and broke down crying.

Rey and Ben had been inseparable since the moment they met. She ended up riding in the ambulance and staying with him at the hospital the night of the fire, refusing to leave his side. Ben was sure she had heard her say one time, recounting to someone about the night they’d met, that it felt like she couldn’t have left him even if she had wanted to. Something had drawn her so fiercely to him, she thinks she would have been physically ill if she left his side. 

Ben never told Rey about the visions he had of her prior to meeting. He chalked up their instant bond that night to love at first sight. Trauma bonding is what his therapist had called it, but he knew it was something much more than that. After that, he was careful never to mention anything in his past about the girl in the white dress. Dr. Holdo was a great therapist, albeit very cut and dry. Ben decided early on that he would be very cautious in his sessions since he didn’t want Holdo to get any ideas that he was unstable or anything else that might lead to Ivy being taken away from him.

A couple weeks after Rey disappeared, Ben had hired a private investigator at Han’s insistence. His old friend Lando Calrissian had been a PI for over 35 years and was the best tracker in the state. Lando had been working on the case for almost 10 weeks with no leads, no video surveillance, no trace of her social security number being used to open lines of credit or secure housing. It was as if Rey just vanished into thin air.

One reason he knew she wouldn’t up and leave them was Ivy. Just like any marriage, Ben and Rey had had some ups and downs, but they never went to bed mad at each other or held grudges over anything. He supposed it was possible had she met someone else. That would destroy him, sure, but she would never leave their daughter. 

From the moment Rey handed Ben the white plastic stick with the plus sign in bright blue, she had been ecstatic about becoming a mother. Once Ivy was earthside, Rey left the career that she loved so much to stay home with her. Ivy’s fourth birthday was next month and Rey had already put a deposit down at the Kindergym for the party. There’s no way she would purposely miss Ivy’s birthday or any of her milestones.

Ivy was too young to understand the situation entirely. She knew Mama was gone, but oftentimes she woke up from her nap saying that Mama had come to sing her a song while she slept. Ben took a lot of comfort in that because the thought of Ivy forgetting Rey shattered his heart.

With a groan, he threw off the duvet and got out of bed. There was a chill to the air that Ben had expected. Han was always a hold out on turning the heater on in the fall, even if the temps dropped enough for the morning frost to cover the grass. 

Ben padded down the hall to the kitchen where he could smell fresh coffee and heard the sweet, high pitched voice of his daughter singing ‘You are my Sunshine’ along with Leia. Rey sang that to her every morning when she would wake her up. It used to drive Ben crazy that Ivy sang it, what felt like 500 times a day, but now hearing her sing it was one of the only things that evoked a shred of emotion from him that wasn’t desperation or sorrow. 

Ben had brought Ivy to Han and Leia’s for the Halloween weekend. He didn't know if he would be mentally up to taking the precocious toddler out to Trick or Treat, but he knew his parents were always happy to show off their only grandchild to anyone who would let them.

Ivy was under the table pretending to paint Leia’s toes when Ben finally rounded the corner into the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table across from his mom.

“Ben,” she reached across the table for his hand. “Can I get you some breakfast? Ivy had some yogurt, but I don't mind cooking for you if you’ll eat?”

Food was the last thing on his mind these days. Ben had lost about 20 pounds since Rey disappeared. He survived on coffee mostly, and scraps of whatever was Ivy’s lunch or dinner that went uneaten.

“I’m okay, thank you though.” He could see the worry on Leia’s face, but smiled and tried not to let it bother him. Little fingers brushed over his feet, letting Ben know it was time for his pedicure. 

“Daddy, what’s your favorite color? Pink? I like pink! Daddy’s toes will be pink!” Ivy giggled under the table and set to work pretending to paint Ben’s toes.

“What should we do today, Baby? Should we go explore the yard and the treehouse?” 

“YAAAY! YAYAYAYAYA! Treehouse!!” 

In her haste to get out from under the table, Ivy stood up and hit her head on the ledge. Her lips formed the telling pout that a wail was coming and tears dotted the corner of her eyes. Ben snatched her up, smoothed her black curls, and started tickling her, his tried and true distraction from the tears he knew were threatening to flow. She giggled and squirmed in his lap, throwing her little arms around his neck. “Love you, Daddy!”

  
  


After they had gotten dressed, Ben took Ivy outside to explore the yard and treehouse. She had a small bucket that Han had given her for any treasures she might find, which she usually filled up quickly with leaves and rocks.

They walked around the yard picking up some of the fallen leaves and a few pieces of bark. Ivy was intently digging at the base of the tree, unearthing something yellow. Ben bent down to help Ivy, his large fingers making quick work of the dirt around the object. He showed Ivy how to pry it out with her little fingers and she held it with wonder as she turned it in her little hands.

“It’s a door?” she asked, as she looked up at Ben with the same gold flecked green eyes of her mother. She held the muddy yellow door up for Ben to inspect.

“Yep! That’s a fairy door. It came from your Nonna Padme all the way from Naboo. Papa put it on the tree for me when I was a kid,” he explained to her as she stared up at him with wonder. “Nonna Padme said that fairies come through the door and watch over you and keep you safe.”

“Real fairies? Like Mama?” 

Ben’s heart stopped. 

“What do you mean, Baby? Mama’s not a fairy.”

Ivy quirked her head to the side and her little mop of black curls bounced on her head. “Silly Daddy! Mama wears a sparkly dress and wings when she comes to sing to me!” She started twirling in a circle. She giggled and started singing.

Ben felt the color drain from his face. He had to brace himself on the tree as his knees weakened.

“I wanna see a fairy! Can Papa put the door on the tree again? Pleeease?” she pleaded.

“Go-go get Papa, Baby. I’m sure he would love to.” Ben put his back to the tree and slid down to sit on the grass. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest and started his breathing exercises to calm himself.

Ben heard the porch door slam and looked up to see Han, hand in hand with Ivy, walking toward him. The look on his face changed from joy to concern and he jogged the last little bit to bend down by Ben.

“You okay, Kid? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Han reached his hand out to grab Ben’s shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

“Dad, I...I don't know. I don't know if I’m okay or if I’m losing my mind.” 

“Well you’ve been through hell the last few months since Rey...well since, you know. It was bound to knock you on your ass at some point.” 

Han stood back up and reached out to help Ben back on his feet. “Go on inside and get some water, or something stronger. Ivy and I are going to put the fairy door back up and watch for fairies, aren’t we Pipsqueak?”

“Yeah Daddy, me and Papa are gonna wait for the fairies!” 

Ben tousled Ivy’s hair on his way back into the house. “Okay Baby, have fun.” 

“I will Daddy! I hope we see Mama!” she said as she looked up at Han.

Han’s brow furrowed and he gave Ben a confused look, and scooped Ivy up into his arms. “Yeah, sure, Pipsqueak. Let’s go get some epoxy out of the shed. Race ya!”

Ivy took off with a squeal and Han trotted a few yards behind her all the way to the shed.

Ben walked into the house, stopping in the kitchen to get a glass of water. He downed the first glass, splashed some water on his face, and then refilled the glass. He started heading down the hallway toward his bedroom when he heard Han yell from outside.

Ben dropped the glass he had been holding and ran. When he burst through the door onto the porch, he saw Han standing on the deck of the old treehouse with Ivy. 

“Dad! What’s wrong?” Ben yelled as he ran toward the tree and scrambled up the ladder and squeezed himself through the hole on the deck. 

“Daddy! Daddy!” Ivy jumped up and down, Han’s hands were on her shoulders holding her back.

“Ben...Son, just stay calm.”

“Wha-?”

As soon as Ben got in front of the door, he saw the soft golden glow from the inside.  _ Rey. _

She was sitting on the floor of the treehouse in a gauzy beaded dress. She looked utterly ethereal. She was bathed in a golden mist. She didn’t look real; she looked like a goddess from another time or world. Rey’s head was down and she was furiously scribbling with a quill pen on a piece of what looked like parchment.

“Rey.” Ben choked back a sob. “Rey, Sweetheart...what happened? Where have you been?”

Ben stepped into the treehouse. Rey looked up at him, the gold flecks in her eyes blazing. She smiled at him but made no move toward him. 

“Ben…” His name on her lips was the sweetest sound he had heard in months. 

Rey’s face fell and she looked over her shoulder. Worry clouded her features and Ben instantly recognized the panicked look she got when he knew her fight or flight instinct had kicked in.

Ben’s mouth fell open as two gilded glassine looking wings extended from behind Rey. 

Ben couldn’t move his legs. His feet felt like they had been nailed to the old wooden floor. He reached out as far as he could with his hand. Rey extended her arm toward Ben’s, their fingertips barely brushing. He felt the slightest featherlight touch...then she was gone.

Whatever had been holding Ben in place faded and he fell forward, onto his knees. Tears streamed down his face as he looked around for any tangible sign that Rey had really been here and this wasn’t a fever dream. 

_ The quill and paper. _ He saw them sitting off to the side and grabbed for them. The thin parchment wrinkled in his hands. His eyes moved over the words, again and again, before he felt Ivy wrap her hands around his back.

“Did you see Mama? She was here Daddy! I saw her!”

Ben pulled Ivy around into a crushing embrace. He buried his face into her soft curls. 

“Yeah, Baby, I saw her. I saw Mama,” he mumbled.

“Ben, was that really..was that her?” Han stood behind Ben, his hand on his shoulder.

Ben held up the parchment and Han took the paper gingerly from his hand.

_ Ben- _

_ Please come find me.  _

_ Love, _

_ Rey  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading! If you liked it, please let me know! Comments and kudos motivate me a great deal! I am hoping to wrap this fic up by mid September, but I have quite a few things on deck for exchanges, so it may not make it. Apologies in advance if I leave you hanging for too long. Subscribe to the fic for updates and follow me on twitter for updates and new fics @somewhere_reylo


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Solo's plus Nannie Leia head to Naboo to look for answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been feeling the Faelo Muse lately so there might be a flurry of updates while I bounce around between WIPs and my Nano fic. You may have noticed the chapter count is down, I'm thinking at least 3 more. This is a short one but there will be more soon!
> 
> Thank you to The_Desk_Fairy for the beta read and the love <3

The flight to Naboo was Ivy’s first plane ride. She slept through most of it, but excitement bubbled out of her as the plane came down out of the clouds and the rolling green hills rose to meet them. Her enthusiasm helped ease the ever-present sense of anxious hope that had been churning in Ben’s gut since the day in the treehouse. It felt like years ago to Ben, but it had only been about 36 hours since he had seen Rey and read the note.

Ben had called Padme immediately, to let her know they were coming and that Leia would be joining them to help him with Ivy. When he explained why he was coming and asked if there was anything she knew about the fairy door she sent him when he was a child, she gasped and uttered “Kriff! What are the chances?” and hung up the phone abruptly. After the call, Ben had booked travel for the next day.

Ben hadn’t been to Naboo since he was a teenager, and it looked just as he remembered. The only difference he could discern was that the air smelled cleaner, the colors of the landscape looked more vibrant, and the people seemed so much more relaxed and carefree. After about fifteen minutes of being on the ground and walking to baggage claim to retrieve their luggage, the churning in his stomach was replaced with butterflies of excitement. He could honestly say this was the best he had felt physically and mentally in the months since Rey had been gone.

Ivy squealed with delight when her small purple suitcase slid down the ramp and onto the carousel. Ben stood next to her, ready to grab it if she couldn’t grab the handle in time. When she wrapped her small hand around the handle and spun it off the belt and onto the ground, the people standing around her gave her a round of applause and praised her strength. Ivy beamed, looking up at Ben and then at Leia.

Once the luggage was in hand, Ben got Leia and Ivy settled in a corner of the waiting area, and went to get the rental car. Normally, lines would have set him off and put him in a foul mood, but he couldn't even bring himself to scowl. He smiled at the agent when he stepped up to the desk and didn’t scoff when they tried to upsell him. He walked away feeling just as calm and content as he had before.

Once he had everyone and everything loaded into the SUV, they pulled out and started the long drive to Theed, the family’s ancestral estate on the coast. Leia reminisced the first hour of the drive and Ivy quickly fell asleep in her carseat. Once they had fallen into a comfortable silence, Ben’s mind started to wander. He would catch himself several times a day wondering what Rey was doing, was she okay, was she safe, fuck, was she even alive? He wondered where she was. Would she come to Ivy when she slept, like she had done at home? Feeling the single tear roll down his cheek brought him back to the present. The euphoric feeling was wearing off and the loneliness and dread were slowly seeping back in. He glanced over and saw that Leia was asleep. He tried to focus on the road since they still had a good three hours left in the drive and his mind kept wandering and wondering.

When he saw the sign for a rest area up ahead, he decided to pull over and stretch and see if Ivy needed to use the bathroom. She was long past potty training, but she had a most exciting day and she sometimes let things slip her mind in the midst of an adventure. Ben decelerated and pulled off onto the off-ramp, following the curved asphalt around to the parking area in front of a small cylindrical brick building. Leia stirred as he put the SUV in park, but Ivy was still slumped in her car seat.

“Good idea, Benny. I could use a break,” Leia patted his knee as she opened her door and climbed out. Even in a roomy vehicle, his long legs felt cramped, so Ben walked a few lengths of the car doing high knees. He could see Ivy start to wake as he stretched his arms and back just outside the back door. When Ben opened the door, her lip was quivering and tears dotted the corners of her eyes.

“Baby, what’s wrong? Daddy’s here...I’ve got you,” he reassured her as he reached in and unbuckled her, holding her hand as she climbed out and he scooped her up and into his arms. Ben tucked her tiny head into the crook of his neck and held her tight while small muffled whines shook her little body.

“Look who’s awa- Oh no! What’s wrong, Sweetie?” Leia came walking down the path from the building and over to Ben and Ivy. Ben’s worried expression was quickly mirrored on Leia’s face. Ivy lifted her red, tear-stained face off of Ben’s shoulder and gasped for breath. “Shhhhhh Nannie’s here too, Sweetie,” Leia cooed as she rubbed small circles on Ivy’s back.

“Mama… I saw Mama riding a big horse with horns...she was chasing the night people,” Ivy murmured. Leia shot Ben a confused glance and Ben shrugged his shoulders while he smoothed Ivy’s hair.

“Baby you just had a bad dream. It’s not real,” he assured her.

Once Ivy was settled, Ben set her down on the grass and let Leia lead her up to the bathrooms. Ben walked around the rental, checking tires and getting some last minute stretches in before getting back on the road.

“But Nannie! It was just one candy!” Ivy stomped down the path toward Ben, arms crossed and a sour look on her face. Once she reached Ben, she hugged his legs and whined into his jeans, “Nannie wouldn’t let me have a candy!”

“Sweetie, it was left on the counter! We can stop and get you some food, but you are not eating candy off a roadside bathroom counter!” Leia gave Ben an exasperated look and uttered “Somebody left a handful of these little sparkly candies on the counter… no way in hell I was gonna let her eat them!” Leia climbed back into the front seat, leaving Ben to deal with his indignant daughter that was still clinging to his thighs.

“How about we stop at the next gas station we see? We can grab some candy… Maybe sweeten you up a bit?” Ben ruffled her hair. He had been prone to giving in to any and all of her demands lately, but discarded food in a bathroom, that was a hard no. She looked up at him and poked her tiny chin into the muscle of his leg, a wry smile on her face.

“Can I get two candies, Daddy?” Ivy had Rey’s mouth, and seeing the smile he fell in love with across his daughter’s face melted his heart to the core. He felt the familiar empty feeling in his stomach. The lowest times, when he felt the most grief and loss, always started this way - a moment of pure joy that spiralled into a freefall down to the dark lonely space that was now his heart. Ben squeezed his eyes shut before the tears came.

Blinking, he laughed softly at Ivy, “Of course, Baby. Let’s get you buckled back in and we can get going.” She finally released his legs, and ran ahead of him to the car door, where she stood patiently waiting for him. Ben got a couple more high knees in on the way back around and opened her door so she could climb in. Once everyone was in and buckled, he backed out of the space, and followed the road back around to the on ramp.

The gas station was nearly thirty minutes down the road from the rest area, and it was getting close to lunch time. Ben made the executive decision to just get snacks and get back on the road so they could get to Naboo before dinner time. Knowing Nonna Padme, there would be a huge spread for dinner so he felt that justified his decision.

When Ivy was in the gas station picking out her candy, Ben automatically grabbed a bag of Raisinets, Rey’s favorite road trip snack. He didn’t realize he had done it until he dropped the bag on his way to pay and Ivy picked it and chirped “Mama’s candy!” Leia saw his face fall and picked it up, taking it back to the candy aisle. Once they had procured popcorn, trail mix, three bananas, a bottle of chocolate milk, two bottles of water, and a bag of gummie bugs, they were back on the road. 

Leia’s cell phone rang with an incoming call from Padme. “Yes Mother, we’re about an hour and a half away. It’s been great so far! Ivy’s had a great time and is looking forward to exploring once we get there. Yeah, I’ll tell him...love you too, Mother.”

“Nonna sends her love. She’s been cooking all morning so she said to come hungry.” Leia smiled over at Ben. As Padme’s only grandchild, Ben had always been spoiled by his Nonna. One of Padme’s love languages was food so she used to cook Ben a feast of all his childhood favorites whenever they got together.

“My dream! My dream! Daddy! It’s Mama!” Ivy shrieked from the back seat, “Daddy! Look it’s Mama!”

Ben turned to look out the window and choked. Rey sat astride a large buck deer, her glassine wings folded behind her and gown billowing out as the stag sprinted along, keeping pace with the car about 50 yards off the road. If she saw the car, or knew Ben and Ivy were racing alongside her, she gave no indication. Her face was contorted into a fierce snarl and it looked like she was yelling. Ben looked ahead of her down the grassy hill and saw what looked like a black cloud. The cloud darkened and faded, expanding and contracting, as it moved ahead of Rey. It looked alive, almost like a swarm of insects.

“Ben!” screamed Leia as she braced herself against the dashboard with one arm and grabbed the above door handle with the other.

Ben glanced back at the road just in time to swerve around a large branch that had fallen onto the highway across their lane. Ben’s heart was pounding in his ears as he skidded the SUV to a stop just off the shoulder. Leia was frantically babbling and Ivy was laughing and pointing out the window.

Ben got out of the car and sprinted across the empty highway to the fence and could barely make out the material of Rey’s dress disappearing into the treeline. He stood there, chest heaving, and hands gripping the fence so hard his knuckles were white.

“Ben!”

He turned around and saw Leia standing in front of the car. “Ben!”

“Christ!” he yelled in frustration. He jogged back across the street and got back into the car.

“Did you see that?” Leia muttered in a low voice.

“YES, Mother. I saw that...saw her,” Ben said in a loud growl.

“Are we gonna follow Mama? Let’s goooooo!” Ivy bellowed from the back seat.

Ben turned to Leia. “Get Nonna on the phone, now. Tell her I need to know what the fuck is going on with all this!”

With wide eyes, Leia picked her phone up out of the cup holder and dialed Padme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this update! I'm mainly getting my serotonin from kudos and comments these days because the world is shit and I'm burying myself in reading and writing fic. Reading got me through the first few months of quarantine, so I write to try to repay the fandom for the joy it brought me, and the friends I made along the way. I hope you are all doing well and taking care of yourselves, however that looks like to you <3 Thank you again for reading and if you feel like I missed tagging something, please let me know so I can update!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner at Padme's is full of surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its Nano...so no beta! All errors and mistakes are mine!

The gravel crunched under the tires as the SUV turned onto the driveway that would take them to the main house. 

The house came into view and Artie, the groundskeeper, was standing on the side of the drive motioning for Ben to pull around to the garages. He followed the gravel driveway around back to the building that used to house the carriage and plow horses back before they were converted to garages sometime after World War II.

Padme came out the back door and walked toward the SUV once Ben parked. Leia was out of the car first and made her way to Padme. She linked arms with her mother and pulled her close as they walked around to Ben’s side of the car and watched as he got Ivy unbuckled.

“Benjamin! It’s so good to see you! And Ivy! You have grown so much since my last visit! Do you even remember your Nonna?” Ben held Ivy, giving her a little time to warm up to Padme on her own, but he bent down so Padme could kiss him on the forehead and pinch his cheek. Ben chuckled.

“What? You think you’re too old for a kiss from your Nonna, Benjamin?” Even in her 80’s Padme was a spitfire and had no qualms speaking her mind. 

“Never, Nonna. Baby, do you remember Nonna? She came last year and stayed with Nannie and Papa at Christmas.” Ben stood back up and Ivy stretched her arms out toward the small woman and nodded enthusiastically.

“I ‘member Nonna,” Ivy squealed. She wrapped her arms around Padme’s neck and stared at her face, studying her features.

“I’m so glad, Doodlebug,” Padme cooed and rubbed her nose against Ivy’s. “Benjamin, I know we need to talk about your situation, but we should all eat first. You can be so...pig headed on an empty stomach. Your Grandfather was the same way, and I’m too old for that business now.”

Padme turned and carried Ivy toward the house, not affected by the 30 pounds of toddler that squirmed in her arms. Ben and Leia walked to the SUV and popped the hatch in the back to get their luggage.

“Leave that for Artie! He’s on his way around to bring your bags up. Just takes him a while to walk around back these days!” Padme yelled back, walking into the house.

Ben and Leia shared a knowing glance and left the hatch open, catching a glimpse of Artie rounding the corner as they headed toward the house. Artie had been at Theed as long as Ben and Leia both could remember. He was getting up in years like Padme and was around 15 years her junior. She would often work alongside him in the gardens and around the house which would have been scandalous and unacceptable to anyone older than Padme’s generation since lines were drawn very clearly on what the roles of an employee and employer were.

The main house looked much the same as Ben had remembered it. Still too big for any one person or any one family, even with them visiting. Even the whole extended family, including the Skywalkers, the Organa-Solos, and Ben’s branch of the Solo family tree, didn't come close to filling its 12 bedrooms, 8 bathrooms, and multiple sitting rooms. Padme refused to move down to the smaller, single story, River Cottage as she got older. She said it was because she didn't want to let the main house become empty and fall into disrepair, but everyone suspected it had more to do with the memories the house held for her.

Padme’s family had lived on the land that grew into present-day Theed since the 16th century. Generations of her ancestors had grown up in the main house, just as she had. When she married, she convinced her husband, Anakin Skywalker, to move to Theed from Mustafar. Tradition was very important to Padme and it broke her heart when Leia and Han settled down in Chandrila to raise Ben. She was still hopeful that Ben would bring his family to Theed one day and she could pass the torch on to the next generation.

The grounds had seen better days. With Padme had Artie focusing their efforts on the upkeep of the main house, gardens, and courtyard, it didn't leave much time to care for the rest of the property. Padme had refused to bring on anymore staff to maintain the grounds or buildings as the original staff left or retired. Ben wasn't used to the overgrown hedges, creeping vines, and tall grass that seemed to be overtaking the property. The last time he was in Theed, everything had been immaculately maintained by a small army of groundskeepers. Ben remembered seeing them working when he would run through the hedges and race his toy cars around the courtyard.

The aroma of the roast hit him when they walked into the kitchen. Suddenly he was hungrier than he had been all day. Padme sat Ivy down on the granite top of the kitchen island and washed her hands in the sink. “I hope everyone is hungry. I probably made too much, but at least you’ll be well fed for your...ah...quest,” Padme looked directly at Ben with a piercing stare as she spoke the last few words.

Ben just nodded. He knew he wouldn't be able to get anything out of her until they all sat down and ate, so he didn't even probe any further. Padme took a tray of roasted vegetables out of the oven and set it down on the counter opposite Ivy. “Leia, be a dear and get these in a serving dish would you, Love?” Padme asked. “Oh, and we’re going to eat in here,” she said motioning to a dining table nestled in front of the bay window that looked out over the courtyard. “No need to sit in the formal dining room.”

“Can I help too, Nonna?” Ivy asked with bright eyes. 

“Of course, Doodlebug!” Padme quipped. Padme lifted Ivy off the counter and opened a drawer next to the dishwasher. “Do you want to pick napkins for everyone, Bug? Pick your favorites and go ahead and set them on the chairs for everyone.”

Ivy enthusiastically started rifling through the drawer picking out her favorites and chirping away to herself about the fun colors and patterns. Padme gave Ben a knowing wink. “Benjamin, would you get the roast out of the oven while I get the salad?”

Ben grabbed the oven mitts from the counter and opened the oven. The roast in the oven looked large enough to feed a small army and smelled incredible. His stomach rumbled as he moved it carefully to the trivet on the counter.

“Nonna, you’ve outdone yourself! This all looks amazing!” he praised.

“Nonsense! I haven’t even gotten close to outdoing myself!” she laughed.

Padme never did anything half-assed so Ben knew that was true, but the spread she set out was still worthy of high praise. Without being asked, Ben went ahead and put the roast on the platter that was set next to the oven and carried it over to the table.

Ivy was finishing up napkin duty when Artie walked in with two bottles of wine and set them on the counter. He turned to leave when Padme stopped him.

“Artie? You _are_ joining us aren't you? You must!”

“Yes, Miss Padme, I can join you if you’re sure?” Artie said apprehensively.

“Of course I’m sure! Let's just get this over with! Leia, Ben...Artie has been keeping me company the past few years and he’s moved into the downstairs bedroom next to the library. We eat together every night and have for quite a long time now. If you have any issue with that...well, I don't know what to tell you.” Padme continued arranging her salad as if she just told someone that the sky was blue.

Leia walked over to Padme and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. “Mom, I’m _so_ glad you have Artie. Honestly, who gives a shit about what you do? Do what makes you happy.” Artie visibly relaxed when Leia smiled at him.

Padme glanced at Ben, who just shrugged and said “I’m with Mom. If you’re happy, I’m happy. I know—I know how it feels to be lonely and I’m really glad you’re not alone, Nonna.” 

“See Artie? No one cares...It's not like it used to be. Besides, I’m a modern woman,” she affirmed. “I do what I want. That's what the kids say these days, right Benjamin?”

“Sure, Nonna,” he assured her, laughing heartily. Ben’s laughter was contagious and soon they were all giggling and any remaining tension in the air was gone. Padme set the salad down on the table and went to a drawer to get the corkscrew.

“Let’s eat!” Padme said as Artie pulled her chair for her. She handed the corkscrew to Artie and he uncorked a bottle of Cabernet and Chardonnay and set them on the table. Ben filled a glass of water for Ivy and sat it down in front of her and took the seat next to her. 

Padme sent the dishes around the table so everyone could serve themselves. Ben filled his plate then spooned small amounts onto the old Galaxy Wars plate that was his as a child for Ivy. She immediately started picking the cherry tomatoes out of the salad and stuffing them into her cheeks like Rey had shown her once when she was trying to get her to try them. That seemed like a lifetime ago and the memory made Ben smile.

Once everyone had a glass of wine and a full plate, Ben dug into the food with a passion he had been lacking for weeks. The beef roast was unctuous, the herbed vegetables were crisp and savory, and the red wine warmed his cheeks and belly in the most satisfying way. 

Sated and relaxed from the food and wine, Ben waited for everyone to finish before he started clearing the empty plates. Padme cleared the serving dishes, moving the leftovers into containers for the fridge while Leia started rinsing plates and loading the dishwasher. Artie played peekaboo with Ivy with her stash of colorful napkins, while the rest finished cleaning up dinner.

When the last container was stored and the dishwasher started, Padme motioned for Ben and Leia to follow her into the sitting room she favored. As they walked out into the hall they heard Artie ask Ivy if she wanted to go for a ride in the cart to check the lights around the property.

“Will she be okay with him?” Ben asked, half regretting speaking the words as they came out of his mouth. “No offense to Artie, it's just...She’ll be safe right?”

“Ben, I would and _have_ trusted Artie with the lives of those important to me, _including_ you and your mother. He will keep her close and he knows the signs of danger around here better than either of you do,” Padme revealed.

Any comfort Ben had felt after dinner left along with the color in his face. He gripped the arms of the highback chair he sat in and leaned forward. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. “Nonna,” he growled. “What...exactly do you mean?” 

“Benjamin, if you haven’t figured it out yet, your wife is one of the Fae. And not just _any_ Fae, she’s the granddaughter of a very vengeful Fae king who has started a civil war among us. ” 

“ _US_?” Ben and Leia gasped in unison. 

“Would you like some tea? Coffee? We might be up for a while,” Padme uttered, standing up and walking toward the kitchen without waiting for an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading this and feeding my Faelo obsession! Again, I know next to nothing about Fae lore aside from snippets I'm finding while googling so I am taking A LOT of liberties with his story!
> 
> The end is in sight for this fic so I am pretty sure it will be done by the end of the year, and maybe even the end of the month! Most of my Nano words have been on this so I might just put my nano fic on hold and finish this!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family secrets come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not beta'd so all the errors are my own. Only a few more chapters until the end! Thank you for hanging in there and reading this! Again, this is purely made up by me so don't expect this to be any kind of accurate Fae lore.

Padme made a pot of chamomile tea and fixed a plate of lemon pound cake while Ben got Ivy ready for bed. She was exhausted after her ride around the grounds of Theed with Artie.

Once she was ready for bed, Ben tucked her into bed in one of the downstairs rooms so she would be close by if she woke up and they were still talking. Half way through the Frog Prince she started snoring softly. Ben watched her sleep for a few minutes before heading back to the sitting room. Her black curls fell over her face in sleep and he tucked a lock behind her ear so it wasn't in her face. He kissed her on the forehead and whispered, “I love you more than you know, Baby. I’m gonna find Mama and bring her home with us.”

Ben left the bedroom door cracked and walked down the hall. He heard Padme and Artie talking in low voices, their concerned faces turned toward him when he walked in. 

“Ben,” Padme motioned him to sit down. He grabbed a piece of the pound cake and resumed his seat in the high back chair.

Artie sat at the opposite end of the sofa from Padme and poured her a cup of tea with a splash of cream and then one for himself. 

“Han said everything is good back home. I don’t know why I ever worry about him.” Leia mused as she swept in and sat down. “What did I miss?”

“Nothing, Mom. I just got back from getting Ivy down, myself. Now were we Nonna?” Ben looked at Padme anxiously. “Who did you mean when you said ‘ _us_ ’?”

“Leia...Benjamin...this is probably going to sound a bit unbelievable to you,” she paused to take a sip of her tea. “You have always known me as Padme Amidala Skywalker—your Mother and your Nonna—but a long time ago, before I married Anakin, I was Queen Padme Amidala Naberrie, Queen of the Seelie Court of Naboo. I am...one of the Fae.”

Leia let out a guffaw. “ _MOTHER!_ You have got to be kidding! How much wine did you have with dinner, Ma?”

“ _Mom,”_ Ben said sternly. “ _Don’t._ Keep going Nonna, I believe you.”

“Thank you, Benjamin. Leia, please just...I know it's a lot to hear, but it's time I told you. I thought this part of my past was dead, but it’s not,” she turned to Ben, “and now your Rey is involved. I’m so sorry.” Artie moved closer to Padme and took her hand in his. She looked at him and nodded.

“Rey’s grandfather is King Sheev Palpatine of the Unseelie Court. Naboo has two Fae kingdoms, the Seelie and the Unseelie. All fae make mischief and the Seelie aren’t without flaw, but we are benevolent and light-hearted for the most part. The Unseelie are dark, destructive, and opportunistic. 

It was always said that there would one day be a Chosen One, a Seelie Royal, that would be born during a solar eclipse. The Chosen One would wed an Unseelie and join the two kingdoms. The Dark would rise to meet the Light, and join as one...I was the Chosen One.

I was crowned queen upon turning 18 and betrothed to Sheev to unite the two kingdoms, but obviously that didn’t happen. He was and still _is_ very malicious toward the Seelie, and I am afraid that’s because of me. 

I didn’t want to marry him. I _hated_ him, still hate him actually, probably even more so now. I sent one of my handmaidens, Alondra, in my place because I couldn't bear the thought of being married to that smarmy bastard. I was selfish and she looked so much like me...I talked her into it with promises of becoming Queen. I thought it would work, and it did for a few hours. I hid in the crowd at the ceremony and then came back home where my mother found me. I had to confess to the court what I had done. 

Some said I had cursed the lot of us by defying fate. I was 18! I wasn’t thinking about all that! I was young and stupid...a hopeless romantic. I wanted to be wooed, not forced into the bed of our enemy just because I was born at the wrong time. It wasn’t fair!

Sheev was irate and demanded that my family honor the marriage pact and asked that I turn my crown over to Alondra, even though she wasn't even Royal Naberrie Blood, much less the Chosen One. My father insisted that the marriage be annulled, but Sheev would not agree. Eventually my father got Sheev to compromise, he would stay married to Alondra and my crown would be passed to my cousin Sabé so our family could retain the Seelie Court as we had for centuries. Alondra became the Seelie Ambassador to their court. Sheev was still open to the joining of our two kingdoms. It would just have to take place outside of a marriage pact...

But Sheev was very vindictive. I suppose I would be too if I was tricked into marrying someone that wasnt my betrothed. He insisted that I leave the kingdom and live out my life in the mortal realm, bound to Theed. I had to leave the Fae behind...I lost my magic in the human realm, including the ability to go between worlds. If I went back, I’d have to remain there. I didn’t get to say goodbye to my parents when they died because I’d never see you again.” Padme wiped a tear from her cheek and looked between Ben and Leia.

“Artie can still go between, so he goes back from time to time. He’s a Seelie like I am. When Luke and Leia were born, my mother sent Artie to check in on us, bring messages, gifts...after my mother and father died, Artie just stayed. There was no reason for him to go back and he was a part of our family by then.

After you called and told me about what happened with Rey, Artie went back and saw what was happening. Sheev’s minions have been infiltrating the Seelie factions. Any Seelie who didn’t turn toward the dark, were taken prisoner or executed. This has been going on for years and the Unseelie finally have the numbers to overthrow us. They outnumber the Seelie three to one. Our numbers are dwindling and he’s making his move. 

I know you are wondering how Rey fits into all of this...well, her story is a sad one. Honestly it's a wonder you found each other, but fate has a way of circling back around to things. Sheev and Alondra had a son, Nute—Rey’s father—who was next in line to rule. The Unseelie Court handles ascension differently than the Seelie. Their Kings and Queens rule until they die and then the Prince or Princess takes the throne. Sheev’s father had died when he was a boy. He came into power early, got drunk on it, and always felt threatened by anyone who could take it away. I suspect Alondra always feared for Nute’s life, the way Sheev was so protective of his throne.

Nute had no interest in ruling. He would have been content to settle down and take up a trade. Nute started courting a girl, who happened to be a Seelie. He knew his father wouldn't approve, so he kept it a secret. Sheev caught Nute one night and he confessed about the girl. Sheev was so disillusioned and paranoid that he didn't believe Nute. He accused him of conspiring with the Seelie to overthrow him and become King himself. Nute was imprisoned and no one knows if he’s alive or dead. 

The Seelie girl was already a few months pregnant by this time. She knew the baby would be in danger if anyone ever found out Nute was the father. The baby would be heir to the Unseelie Kingdom and Sheev would surely hunt the baby down. That baby...is Rey.”

Padme paused and handed her cup to Artie for a refill. Leia looked gobsmacked and Ben kept running his fingers through the dark waves that fell askew across his face.

“The fairy door? How—?” he questioned. 

“The Seelie look after their own, even outside the realm. Since I had no magic, both of my kids each had their own fairy door for their Fae to watch over them. Leia...you know Amilyn?”

“Of course I do! She’s one of my best friends!” Leia exclaimed.

“She’s Fae,” Padme said before taking a long sip. “You met her at the beach the summer your senior year? When you almost drowned? She was the lifeguard on duty...she pulled you out of the riptide…If I remember correctly. But she was always there looking out for you.”

Ben’s jaw hit the floor. He glanced over at Leia and could see the aftershocks of the bomb Padme had just dropped all over her face. His Aunt Ami had been a huge part of his life. She had always been there for his mom when things were tough. If Leia and Han were fighting and throwing barbs, Aunt Ami had a knack of calling in the middle of the fight, delaying it, or even ending it. Often by the time she hung up they had both forgotten what they were fighting over.

“Amilyn is my _friend_. Are you telling me that’s all a lie? That our friendship is some made up fairy bullshit?” Leia fumed.

“No dear, not at all! It means you are _more_ than friends. Two souls intertwined, one Fae and one human. We don't choose the pairings, it just happens. A protective force brought you together..it _chose_ her to be in your life and watch over you. You and Ami, Luke and Biggs, Ben and Rey…”

“Wait! Biggs? They fought all the time growing up! No way!” Leia shook her head adamantly at Padme. 

“No one knows why or how the force works, but I shudder to think of what could have happened to Luke had he not been roughhousing with Biggs all those times. It would have been much worse than some bruises and a black eye here and there,” Padme explained.

“So Rey is a fairy...and my soulmate? And also my wife and the mother of our child? Fae and humans...can...mate?” Ben asked tentatively, the wheel visibly turning in his mind trying to process all the information that hung like a fog in the room.

“In some cases yes, others no,”Padme explained. “I don't know for sure, but I always suspected that if I had met and married your grandfather before I lost my magic, I wouldn't have been able to get pregnant. I _chose_ him and he chose me. There was no divine intervention, but I always felt like we were soulmates, even if the force didn't bring us together.”

Ben leaned back and threaded both hands through his hair and took a deep breath. “Where is she? And how do I get her back?” 

“Currently, she’s in the Fae realm, trying to keep Sheev’s army away from Theed. He knows you and Ivy are here. Artie hasn’t seen any signs of them yet, but I wouldn't be surprised if they tried to get to you before you arrived. Theed is the safest place for you to be. The grounds have been warded against the Unseelie for centuries, long before I was born.” Padme divulged, setting her tea cup on the table. 

Ben and Leia looked at each other, eyes wide. “There was something…” Ben started but the words failed to come.

Leia spoke up. “A tree limb in the road...we almost hit it and wrecked the car. Then Rey...was riding a stag, chasing...something.”

Padme shook her head. “That’s curious. They usually escalate to things like that. I would have guessed they would have tried to take you alive first. Did you notice anything odd at the airport or when you stopped along the way? Did anyone offer you food?” she asked.

“Ben the _candy!_ ” Leia exclaimed as she slapped the arm of the chair. “When we stopped to pee, there was this strange sparkly candy all over the counter of the rest stop bathroom. Was that—?”

“I’m sure it was...targeting Ivy with the candy. That would be the easiest way to get to Rey.” Padme fumed. “Keep Ivy away from the gardens and the courtyards. The portals are there. The grounds aren’t warded, only the house, so inside will be the safest place.”

“Can I—go to her? Help her fight? How do we— _Fuck!”_ Ben cried out. Tears dotted the corners of his eyes. With his head in his hands he sobbed. “I’m a fucking man! I’m supposed to protect my family, my _wife!_ I don't even know what to do—how to help her! I failed her...”

Leia got up and knelt at Ben’s feet, smoothing his hair as he wept. “Benny, Rey needs you to be strong and take care of yourself and Ivy. She’ll be back...I know it! Baby, your wife is a force of nature! She’ll be back...”

“I know...I know. I just can't lose her again. I _need_ her. I miss her so fucking much! Ivy needs her…” Ben wiped the tears from his eyes and tried to compose himself.

“What now, Nonna?” Ben asked Padme, his eyes pleading her for something, anything, that would ease his pain and give him strength.

“Artie is going to cross into the realm tonight. He’s going to see if he can make contact with Rey.” Padme glanced at the clock on the mantle of the fireplace. It was almost midnight. “The best thing we can all do right now is get some rest. Artie needs to get ready to cross.”

Padme stood and walked to Ben’s side, squeezing his shoulder. He put his hand over hers and felt strength in her firm touch. He let out a deep breath. “You’re right, Nonna. I need to sleep. I’ll just sleep with Ivy. Bed’s big enough for the both of us.” Ben stood up and hugged Padme and Leia, one in each arm. He towered over the two petite women and folded his big body over them. Ben had never been more grateful that he came from a family of strong women. He hoped more than ever, that the strongest woman in his life would be back with them soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A LOT is happening and will be happening in the next chapter! If I missed any tags, PLEASE let me know so I can update them! Thank you for reading this!
> 
> I'm hoping to have some artwork commissioned for this to post along with the last chapter!
> 
> I love kudos and comments so if you liked this, let me know <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artie returns but something has changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Its been a hot minute since I updated! The Muse has been fickle lately. Anyways this has not been beta'd so any mistakes are my own. 
> 
> I had some art commissioned from a scene in Chapter 3 of Rey riding the Stag. Check it out [here](https://twitter.com/somewhere_reylo/status/1336061344940924930?s=20)

Ben crawled into the king size bed next to Ivy. Her soft snores were the last thing he heard before he passed out. Muffled voices woke him just before dawn. Ben wiped the sleep from his eyes and walked to the window. He pulled the curtain back just enough to see Artie walk through the courtyard, a very tall man in a hooded cape by his side. 

Ben could hear the low tones of their voices but couldn't make out the words. He got an uneasy feeling from the tall man as he slunk toward the house next to Artie. As they passed beneath one of the security lights, Ben saw part of the tall man's disfigured face and an icy blue eye. He shuddered and let the curtain fall closed. 

Torn, Ben didn’t know if he should stay with Ivy in case she woke early or go see if Artie was able to find Rey. His curiosity got the better of him, and he pulled on his jeans and padded down the carpeted hall with his bare feet. 

He met Artie as he came in the door off of the kitchen. Artie jumped when Ben stepped out of the shadows, clearly surprised to see Ben out of bed at this hour.

“Artie...Did you find her?” Ben asked in a low voice that came out woven with desperation and aggression.

“Uh...no. I didn't see her or hear anything about her. Total waste of a night, honestly. I need to get to bed. Lotsa work to be done today. It's Halloween, you know?” Ben was taken aback by the nearly evil smile that spread across the man's face.

Ben laughed it off, “Of course I know! We had to bring Ivy’s costume so she could still go trick or treating! I’ll see you later. Get some rest, Artie.” He turned to head back to check on Ivy, but stopped and turned back toward Artie.

“Artie?” Ben took a few steps toward the man and clasped his shoulder. Artie felt cold, ice cold almost. “Thank you...for sticking around. It really means a lot to us, that she has someone around and isn't here by herself. I know how much she loves and trusts you, so thank you.”

Artie looked blankly at Ben for a minute before he responded. “Of course, young man. I would do anything for her.  _ Anything.” _ Ben thought he saw something shift in Artie’s eyes when he spoke. There was so much he didn't know about the Fae and maybe that was normal.

Ben turned around and headed back to the bedroom. At the door he glanced down the hall and saw the door to the kitchen swing closed.  _ He’s probably starving after being gone all night,  _ Ben thought.

In the bedroom, Ivy continued to sleep soundly as Ben crawled back into bed. He was past the point of going back to sleep and concentrated on the sounds of the house as the sun came up. Behind the headboard, he could hear water running through the old pipes inside the walls and above him a floorboard creaked.

Out in the gardens Ben heard the birds vary between meek chirps and what sounded like panicked screeching. He went to the window and opened the curtains all the way, the sunlight blinding him momentarily. Birds circled above the far end of the courtyard where a space in the hedge opened up out into the meadow. They circled and dove down toward the hedge, screeching, and as they pulled out of the dive and rose back into the air, the other birds sang. Ben watched this for a few minutes before he heard soft snuffling behind him.

Ivy scrambled over to Ben as he walked toward the bed. “‘Morning Baby. Sleep well?” he asked, brushing the hair out of her eyes.

She nodded sleepily and buried her face in the crook of Ben’s neck as she stood up and hugged him. “I’m scared Daddy,” she murmured. “The bad men are here at Nonna’s and I need to be careful and stay with you.”

“What? No, Baby, you’re safe here. Nonna Padme and Artie are going to keep us safe. I promise.” He looked at her assuredly and held her tight against him. “I won’t let anything happen to you Baby. Hey...you know what today is don't you?”

Ivy let out an ear piercing squeak right next to Ben’s ear and squealed “HALLOWEEN! Can I wear my Princess dress to breakfast Daddy?”

Ears ringing, Ben nodded down at her and smiled, “Of course! Let’s get you dressed!”

Twenty minutes later, a princess and her bodyguard emerged from the bedroom. The hem of her purple satin dress barely touched the carpet as Ivy skittered with excitement toward the kitchen. Ben had carefully braided her hair and twisted it into a bun to anchor the tiny tiara in place. 

“Look at you!” Ben heard Leia gush from the kitchen. “Princess Ivy, what would you like for breakfast?”

“Pancakes...with whip’ cream. Can I have that Nannie? Is that what princesses eat?” Ivy asked as Ben walked into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee

“Princesses can have whatever they want for breakfast, Doodlebug,” Padme quipped as she came into the kitchen. “Let’s see…”

Padme opened the refrigerator and pulled out eggs and milk. “Hmmm...Artie must still be gone. He makes oats every morning and leaves me the rest for my breakfast. The man never misses a meal,” she mused, laughing to herself.

“Oh no...he’s here. I saw him in the courtyard this morning. He was walking with someone just before dawn,” Ben mentioned casually between sips of coffee. “Really tall guy...taller than me.”

The sound of shattering glass made Ben jump. When he looked up, Padme was as white as a sheet. The mason jar of flour she had been holding was in a pile of white dust and green glass shards on the floor around her. 

“Ben what did he look like...the tall man?” Padme said calmly, frozen in place.

Ben stood and went to Padme, picking up the bigger pieces of glass from around her slippered feet. “Um, he had a hood on, but I saw a little bit of his face when he walked under the light. His eyes were blue...real blue, icy blue, and his skin was rough, like it was burned or scarred. Mom, can you get the broom and dustpan? Nonna just stay…” Ben walked his handful of glass to the trash can, dropping it into the can carefully.

“Ben, you  _ must _ keep Ivy in this house. She cannot go outside, especially to the courtyard or the gardens.” Padme choked out. “Artie isn't himself...He might not even be...We need to find him. Did he say where he was going or did you see him again?”

“He said he was going to go sleep but he went outside. At least I think he did...I saw the door swing closed when I looked back down the hall. What do you mean  _ not himself _ ?” Ben said in a low voice. 

“If something happened and he...passed...in the Fae realm, a skilled Fae could use his body, so to speak, and cross back here,” Padme grimaced as she explained. 

“Jesus!” exclaimed Leia. “What do we do now? If Artie could be inhabited by an evil fairy and he’s somewhere in the house and we can't go outside,  _ what are we supposed to do? _ ” Leia was nearing full blown panic, Ben could tell by the way she was gesticulating while she paced back and forth behind the table.

“What about the wards? Will they do anything to Artie if he's been bodysnatched?” Ben asked.

“Unfortunately, no,” she started. “His physical body isn’t affected by the ward like it would affect other Unseelie. Kriff! I need to think!”

“Just...stay calm Nonna.” Ben ordered, trying to sweep the broken glass and flour from around her feet. “We’ll be okay. We have to be.”

“Should we leave Theed? Naboo?” Leia asked, still nervously pacing. 

“NO! ‘m not leaving without Mama!” Ivy yelled, her outburst snapping the lot of them out of the moment.

“No, Baby, of course we aren’t leaving without Mama.” Ben said calmly. His knuckles whitened around the handle of the whisk broom. He carefully slid the mask in place to hide his anxiety over their situation. They can’t leave, but staying isn’t a safe option, and neither of those choices are getting him closer to Rey.

Once Ben had the flour and glass off the floor and in the trash can, he went back to the bedroom to grab his messenger bag that kept some of Ivy’s coloring books and crayons.

“Baby, why don’t you color a picture for Mama while Nannie gets you some breakfast. Nonna, can I talk to you in the dining room?” Ben laid out a few coloring books and emptied the box of crayons onto the table in front of Ivy. Padme was almost to the swinging door leading to the formal dining room when he stood up.

Padme was standing at the far side of the room, positioned intentionally so their conversation wouldn’t carry back into the kitchen. Ben joined her and pulled out a chair for her then sat down next to her.

“Benny, this is bad,” Padme reached for Ben’s hands and clasped them together tightly. “You aren’t going to like this, but I fear it's our only option. I need to fix this...it’s all my fault.”

“What do you mean? It’s not your fault! What happened with you was years ago! He should have gotten over it!” The panic in Ben’s voice was on the verge of turning into rage.

“It’s time I made this right...for you and Ivy  _ and _ for my parents.” Padme released Ben’s hands and stood up. She pressed a kiss on the top of his head and then ruffled his hair. “I need to get some things ready before I leave. Go back in there and keep them busy. I’ll be back in a little while.”

Ben thought he saw the air shimmer around her as she stretched her arms out before leaving the room.

When he walked back into the kitchen, Leia and Ivy were singing ‘You are my Sunshine’ and Ivy was coloring a picture while Leia buttered her toast.

“Where’s Nonna?” Leia said realizing Ben was alone.

“She needed to go do something. She said she would be right back though.” Ben tried to keep a calm demeanor so Leia wouldn’t panic, but some things were just beyond his control.

“Benjamin, go upstairs right now and make sure she’s ok!  _ There is a very good possibility she is in danger.” _ Leia hissed the last part under her breath to try to keep Ivy from hearing her.

“Mom...She  _ said _ to come back here and wait for her!” Ben countered.

_ “Benjamin! _ ” Leia stood up and pointed her finger.  _ The _ finger. She only pointed that finger when she wanted you to know she meant business. The finger lost its power over Ben when he was about 14, but she did have a point.

“You know what? I’ll go, but if Nonna gets mad at me I’m going to tell her that this was your idea!” Ben stood up and walked out of the kitchen. The house was eerily quiet in the hallway, the only sound he could hear was his own heartbeat echoing in his ears. 

Ben started up the stairs and when he reached the second floor landing he heard the crash that sounded like furniture falling over and breaking glass. He sprinted in the direction of the sound, and arrived outside of Padme’s bedroom. He tried the door knob but it was locked. Backing away from the door, he kicked the door plate hard with his right foot, splintering the door frame as it swung open. 

Padme stood over Artie’s twitching body, a fireplace poker in one hand and a long chain with a silver medallion in the other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for hanging in there with me on this fic! I am going to try to have at least one more chapter posted by the end of the year! If you like this story I would love to hear about it! Kudos and comments are life <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! If you did, I would love to hear about it or drop a kudo! Also there will be a second chapter based on a really amazing twitter prompt so subscribe if you want to be notified of that!
> 
> Thank you again for reading and find me on Twitter @somewhere_reylo for updates!


End file.
